In the past, the striking of trim lines with a paint brush has been largely a matter of the painter's freehand skill and experience, requiring a steady hand and touch; qualities all too often lacking in the novice painter. Thus, there has been a particular need for a simple, reliable and conveniently usable means for assisting the inexperienced painter in moving and guiding a paint brush along a desired path. By the same token, there has been a corresponding need for a simple, work-saving device to assist the professional painter in this painstaking task.
So far as I am aware, all heretofore known guide means for this purpose have been deficient in their ability to provide conveniently usable means for maintaining the brush at a proper contact angle with respect to the painting surface while preserving the painter's touch and feel of the bristle contact with such surface.